hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Vorarlberg (Erika Edelstein)
'''Erika Edelstein '''is a fan made character for the anime series Axis Powers Hetalia and represents the smallest county of Austria, Vorarlberg. In the Napoleonic Wars, due to a referendum Vorarlberg fell under the rule of Bavaria/Germany, but was freed when the Habsburgs took control. Following WWI, Vorarlberg and her people desired to join Switzerland, but France, Russia and England, along with Switzerland and Austria, refused to let the referendum pass with it's 80% vote of proposal of support to join. From 1945 to 1955, Vorarlberg found herself occupied with France and his troops, along with her neighbor, Tyrol. Appearance Vorarlberg is only seen with her Gakuen uniform as of now, but it is said that she has a wide variety of clothes and dresses. She has dark hair with purple eyes that she inherited from her brother. She has a rather chubby appearance which makes her stand out a bit from her other siblings. Her curl goes from the right side across the back of her head to the left side. Personality&Interest Erika is polite and patient like her brother. Only if it is needed, she raises her voice, but other than that, she is quiet and tries to be rational. She can be clumsy at times, and she even gives in as far as to go with anything and everything. Baking and cooking is her favorite hobby, and having piano lessons is a must. She can bake wonderful cakes and enjoys reading books and listening to classic music; even her brother's piano play. Roderich used to teach her, but honestly, she wants to sing and not play any instruments. Relationships Austria Vorarlberg has been always the kind of county who was standing out of line, and that is why she is unique. Due to that, Austria tries to raise her for his likings, and when he is not around, Erika feels that she can be her real self. Generally, they understand each other well, though they don't speak much as siblings should. Vorarlberg still can't understand why Austria was among the people who refused to let her join with Switzerland, and it may cause problems with communicating with each other because of that sole reason. ---- Germany The two get along very well, even if he isn't very fond of her freeloading Aristocrat brother. They bake together and Germany teaches her a lot whenever she visits him. They are practically neighbors, and Vorarlberg doesn't really mind him or his brother. ---- Paris (OC) During the time of raising Vorarlberg and Tyrol up, Paris and France were telling everything they had to do; and this made Paris have a very bossy and cynical reputation at Vorarlberg's home. She rather stays calm and obedient when Paris is around because of how she lead her in the past after WWII. ---- Switzerland Vorarlberg once wanted to be part of him, but he and her brother didn't let her. It was unknown for her why, but she still keeps visiting him, even if he doesn't like her that much. She is having a huge crush on Vash, but she keeps her secret to herself, and believes that someday, the two of them will be together -even if he finds her annoying as hell.Category:CharactersCategory:CharacterCategory:Female Characters